


Things Left Unsaid

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [18]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Emotions, Loss of Identity, Other, Pre-Relationship, Questions, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Survivor Guilt, The Great Flood, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: The aftermath of the Great Flood
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for mention of human death

They arrived back on Earth almost at the same time: Aziraphale descending in a gust of wind, Crawly ascending from a crack in the ground. The world was eerily silent, with the only sound being the floodwaters trickling away in muddied rivulets.   
They both knew what they were trying to do, but they didn't say it. Silently, they set out on their shared mission, which they knew deep down would end in failure. There would be no survivors left to find. 

Aziraphale didn't say anything when he found Crawly kneeling by the drowned corpse of a child, its face so ravaged by the storm that it was unrecognizable. What could he say that hadn't already been thought by his counterpart? He let the demon cry, and turned away when he felt his own tears stain his cheeks. 

Crawly didn't say anything when he found Aziraphale with his head bowed in prayer, but his fists clenched in anger. There was nothing to say to a God that would not listen. He watched as the normally mild-mannered angel gritted his teeth, and let out an agonizing scream of fury. Crawly bit his lip, and tried not to let out the monster inside. 

They stood side by side as they watched the funeral pyre burn in the cold night. They had collected as many bodies as they could before rot and decomposition could set in. The least they could do was give the humans the dignity of a funeral. 

There were so many things they wanted to say: 

_How could a benevolent God do such a thing?_

_How can Heaven let itself be marred by so much bloodshed?_

But Aziraphale was an angel, and he could not say such blasphemy. 

They wanted to scream:

_What did children do wrong to deserve this? ___

___Where is the mercy that was promised?_ _ _

__But Crawly was a demon, and he could let such compassion be heard._ _

__

__When the fire died down into faint embers, the angel and demon finally sat. They exchanged no words, but their faces said it all: horror, disgust, anger, sadness- _Confusion_._ _

__Aziraphale slumped against a rock, and glanced heavenward. Crawly pulled his knees against his chest, and made himself small._ _

__

__Between them, there was nothing and everything left unsaid:_ _

__**Why?** _ _


End file.
